La noche del cerezo
by Son Keimei uzumaki
Summary: Una mujer desesperada puede hacer lo que sea por obtener algo de amor, un despecho, una traicion oh eso es lo que cree ella, Sakura, aprendera que no todo lo puede obtener, que el suplicar no hara que esa persona la ame.. (One-Shot)


*Lumus*

Juro solendemente que mis intensiones no son buenas

Ohayo, les traigo este pequeño One-Shot, no fue escrito por mi pero la autora me dio la autorizacion para montarlo a la pagina, ella tanto como yo esperamos que les guste y sobretodo se diviertan con la lectura..

Desclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece, si no que al mismo Masashi Kishimoto, la historia tampoco me pertenece si no a una amiga..

* * *

La noche del cerezo

Se colocó aquellas medias de red bajo esa minifalda a cuadros y se miró al espejo. Frunció el ceño y su boca formó una línea decepcionada, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca escotada que resaltaba los pocos atributos que tenía –que según ella tenía—en ese momento, bueno, casi siempre deseaba tener un mejor y más bonito cuerpo que aquel que le había sido otorgado, no pedía mucho, tan sólo un poco más de pecho para dejar de usar el relleno que tanto le molestaba y que a cada rato se le andaba cayendo. También quería que sus brazos y piernas se moldearan en una forma más femenina para dejar de verse como macho andante. Se maquilló la cara y a decir verdad, siempre tenía que usar mucho maquillaje para disimular aunque fuere un poco, sus toscas y poco favorables facciones. Suspiró resignada y atinó a contemplar su silueta de nuevo, sonrió frustrada y sujetó el espejo con fuerza.

-Te ves tan perra como siempre, Sakura—se dijo a sí misma, apartó la mirada pues ya no quería seguir viendo a la mujer sin orgullo y sin amor propio que tenía enfrente de él. Respiró profundo y se alejó para ir a ponerse los zapatos con tacón de aguja que le hacían falta para completar el atuendo de perra sobrevalorada que usaba todas las noches –lista—murmuró y salió de su casa como todas las noches desde que Sasuke Uchiha había empezado a salir con Karin Uzumaki.

Había sentido que su orgullo fue pisoteado una infinidad de veces cada vez que se ofrecía para ayudarlo y éste la rechazaba: "no te metas en mis asuntos" "eres una molestia" era parte de lo que escuchaba a diario. Pero no le importaba, ella quería seguir aferrada a él por todo el amor que le tenía y que durante todos esos años no hizo más que crecer, por más que Sasuke la humillara enfrente de todos no le importaba, y por más que le pidiese que se alejase de él jamás lo haría, porque lo amaba aun después de que él estuviera con Karin.

Dobló en una esquina y volvió a aplicarse brillo labial para estar lista ante cualquier hombre que se le pusiera enfrente, esa había sido su vida desde que descubrió que Sasuke le había puesto una orden de restricción en su contra por amenazar de muerte a Karin. Miró en ambos sentidos para ver si venía un hombre. Tenía una gran necesidad de amor por culpa del vacío que había dejado Sasuke en ella y lo llenaba seduciendo hombres desconocidos infectados con sífilis, y estaba segura de que ella no tenía sífilis entonces tenía gonorrea, pero que más daba, su vida estaba tan podrida como lo estaba ella por no tener a Sasuke Uchiha a su lado.

Se percató de un ruido proveniente de un callejón oscuro que estaba cruzando esa calle y sonrió; Al fin, la primera persona en esa noche.

-¡Vamos no seas tímido!—le gritó, parada a la luz del farol y justo enfrente de donde comenzaba la oscuridad.

-No creo que quiera eso, señorita—a Sakura casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar como la habían llamado, ¿señorita?, nadie la había llamado con tanto respeto en su vida. Apodos como: perra, cabeza de chicle, estorbo, frente de marquesina, habían llenado sus oídos durante todos estos años, además la voz del joven era tan calmada y suave que ya no podía aguantar las ansias de conocerlo.

-Anda sal por favor—escuchó un suspiro y el ruido de los pasos avanzando hacia ella, la emoción y la ansiedad hacían que la recorrieran pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-Aquí estoy—entonces lo vio, era pálido, muy pálido, sus ojos eran negros y parecían dos pozos sin fondo, su cabello era negro y alborotado, con algunos mechones rebeldes tapando sus orejas, vestía todo de negro y era tan alto como lo era Sasuke, y ni hablar de su parecido, oh, sería su nuevo amor.

-Eres tan perfecto—tocó con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla del joven, era suave y tersa al contacto.

-Creo que está equivocada señorita—Sakura soltó una risa molesta para los oídos de cualquiera y se aproximó más hacia él.

-Vamos no seas tan tímido—pegó su deforme cuerpo al de él y lo besó, al principio creyó que sería un beso cálido y abrigador, así como Sasuke besaba a Karin, pero cuan equivocada estaba, lo siguiente que supo fue como la sangre que botaba de su boca manchaba toda su camisa, quiso retirarse pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que estaba pegada –literalmente—a ese chico, alzó su vista y fue como mirar al infierno por un instante, los ojos que antes habían sido negros ahora eran de un profundo tono carmesí, similar a la sangre, sus facciones se habían hecho toscas y más afiladas.

-Le dije señorita que no era buena idea—le dijo en cuanto la soltó, sus dientes estaban tan afilados que parecían cuchillas y chorreaban sangre, la de Sakura. Ella se dejó caer contra el frio pavimento mientras su boca se desangraba y un sudor frio le recorría todo el cuerpo, sus ojos parecían dos cuentas vacías que perdían poco a poco la visibilidad y sus oídos ya no podían discernir los murmullos que estaba escuchando. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre penetrar su boca y su garganta para ahogarse con él. Antes de que cerrara los ojos para siempre pensó en Sasuke Uchiha por última vez, recordó aquella vez cuando lo conoció, cuando lo vio por primera vez; Él estaba jugando junto a Naruto en los columpios y ella estaba espiándolo detrás de un árbol, en aquellos tiempos todos los niños se burlaban de su frente enorme pero eso no le impidió que caminara hacia donde los dos amigos se encontraban jugando.

-Hola—saludó con timidez, ambos niños se voltearon y trataron de contener el gesto de repulsión que les provocaba tener a ese adefesio rosado delante de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?—Inquirió Sasuke, Sakura se emocionó porque ese había sido precisamente el niño que le gusto y fue quien le habló primero.

-Quisiera jugar contigo—Contestó. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás asustado y Naruto rió nervioso.

-Si quieres podemos jugar un rato los tres—ofreció Naruto, en un intento por salvar a su amigo del monstro rosado que tenía enfrente.

-No, sólo quiero jugar con él—Contestó, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto pues esa tonta quería hacer a un lado a su mejor amigo.

-Escucha, mejor vete porque nadie va a jugar contigo—Sakura comenzó a llorar y los dejó envuelta en un tumulto de lágrimas.

Abrió un poco los ojos y descubrió que el chico ya se había ido así que ella estaba ahí sola, atrapada en medio de esa infinita y mortal oscuridad.

-Fin-

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Este fanfic lo saque de todo mi ser, en este fanfic demuestra como es en verdad ese patetico personaje, el mismo que el propio autor nos plasmo en su manga, un personaje horrendo y peor del mundo..

\- Jajajajaja ni yo misma lo diria de esa manera, diviertanse chicos y como siempre esten preparados para todo, coman bien, entrenen, que las fuerza los acompañen y sobretodo nunca dejes que algun Sakutard te lave el cerebro con sus estupideces

Travesura realizada

*Nox*

Dejen Review


End file.
